


Made for Each Other Fanart

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI!Bucky, AU idea, Fanart, M/M, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: This quick colored doodle is about an AU I’ve been kicking around in my head, perhaps not original, but I have yet to see it written.In this world, Bucky has long been believed to be dead when he fell from the train during the war and Steve continues to grieve for his friend to this day.  Once the Avengers have been formed, Tony and Steve become good friends and allies, thus leading Tony to gift Steve with a Bucky AI, like he created JARVIS for himself.  The process could utilize an earlier version of BARF (or something else entirely) where Steve could project/describe for Tony an accurate picture of what Bucky was like (e.g. traits, mannerisms, preferences).All the Avengers live in Stark Tower.  Once Bucky AI is complete, he and JARVIS are allowed free reign to run the tower in a joint effort.  Tony is friendly towards the additional AI, but Bucky AI starts falling in love with Tony as he learns, grows, and adapts.  The AI discovers what it means to yearn for someone, for Tony, and is loathed to admit his limitations (i.e. no body).Enter the Winter Soldier, who is discovered to be Bucky.  Winter is brought back to the tower after the HYDRA programming begins to falter upon exposure to Steve (could be after fighting, similar events from the movie itself).  Tony helps Winter with maintenance and in his recuperation.  Winter begins to feel love for Tony, observing his kindness, and makes his feelings known.  Tony carefully reciprocates, but holds himself back in fear he may be taking advantage of Winter (Winter finds this to be utter bullshit because he knows what he’s doing and he wants Tony).  Winter works hard on healing, but cannot regain his entire memories because of the amount of wiping HYDRA inflicted on him.Bucky AI is helpless, while he feels his presence is usurped by the “real” Bucky.  Watching Winter and Tony interact, AI is envious and wishes for the ability to actually touch Tony, hold him, kiss him, etc.  When Winter cannot progress further, Bucky AI suggests they meld their consciousness.  Tony and Steve are uncertain about the results, but Tony is intrigued (because science) and Winter is eager because he wants to be whole, no longer broken, worthy of love.The experiment is successful, Bucky is now whole, and Tony allows himself to hope.  They live happily ever after (because I love happy endings).So yeah, this doodle is based on that.  Tony is happily working and hologram Bucky AI desperately wants to be able to hold him.  Bucky AI’s hair is short because it’s based on what Steve remembers from the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This quick colored doodle is about an AU I’ve been kicking around in my head, perhaps not original, but I have yet to see it written. 
> 
> In this world, Bucky has long been believed to be dead when he fell from the train during the war and Steve continues to grieve for his friend to this day. Once the Avengers have been formed, Tony and Steve become good friends and allies, thus leading Tony to gift Steve with a Bucky AI, like he created JARVIS for himself. The process could utilize an earlier version of BARF (or something else entirely) where Steve could project/describe for Tony an accurate picture of what Bucky was like (e.g. traits, mannerisms, preferences). 
> 
> All the Avengers live in Stark Tower. Once Bucky AI is complete, he and JARVIS are allowed free reign to run the tower in a joint effort. Tony is friendly towards the additional AI, but Bucky AI starts falling in love with Tony as he learns, grows, and adapts. The AI discovers what it means to yearn for someone, for Tony, and is loathed to admit his limitations (i.e. no body). 
> 
> Enter the Winter Soldier, who is discovered to be Bucky. Winter is brought back to the tower after the HYDRA programming begins to falter upon exposure to Steve (could be after fighting, similar events from the movie itself). Tony helps Winter with maintenance and in his recuperation. Winter begins to feel love for Tony, observing his kindness, and makes his feelings known. Tony carefully reciprocates, but holds himself back in fear he may be taking advantage of Winter (Winter finds this to be utter bullshit because he knows what he’s doing and he wants Tony). Winter works hard on healing, but cannot regain his entire memories because of the amount of wiping HYDRA inflicted on him. 
> 
> Bucky AI is helpless, while he feels his presence is usurped by the “real” Bucky. Watching Winter and Tony interact, AI is envious and wishes for the ability to actually touch Tony, hold him, kiss him, etc. When Winter cannot progress further, Bucky AI suggests they meld their consciousness. Tony and Steve are uncertain about the results, but Tony is intrigued (because science) and Winter is eager because he wants to be whole, no longer broken, worthy of love.
> 
> The experiment is successful, Bucky is now whole, and Tony allows himself to hope. They live happily ever after (because I love happy endings). 
> 
> So yeah, this doodle is based on that. Tony is happily working and hologram Bucky AI desperately wants to be able to hold him. Bucky AI’s hair is short because it’s based on what Steve remembers from the war.


	2. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Bucky continues to make progress in his recovery from HYDRA’s Winter Soldier programming, helped along by the love and support from Tony, AI Bucky begins to fear he is losing his place in the genius’ life. Gradually, the AI learns the meaning of despair for his affections continue to be overshadowed by an inescapable truth: he will never be enough.


End file.
